The Heroes Of GC
Chapter 1: The Foreshadow... One of the great And Intense Battles Was The Battle OF GC, Which was Intense Due To Massive Attacks and many Leaving.The People who Fought in this war Were The Legendary Heroes Of GC! There was Many Heroes but The Main one's were The Knight, The Archer, The Magician And ???. ??? was The newest Member Of the Heroes Of GC, They had allies Such as The Comedy Person, The Meme Sniper And The Card Person Who Could use The power of the cards and make them look very realistic. The Enemies would be The Anti-Heroes! They were Infamous For taking down One of the best Hero Of GC ever known: ??? Days Past Since ??? is Gone And I still remember The whole story.My Name Is CardBoy And i Was an Ally Of the Heroes Of GC. Chapter 2:Prepare For Battle! I Didn't want To be a hero But rather a Ally To assist them,Their Newest member Seemed Sort of weak But he'd eventually Get better... The One Thing I didn't know Was that They had already Been Through a war Which Apparently Was a battle Of this person with a spam Device Of some sort But that's a story for another time. *BOOM* Our Shield Exploded And It arrived, The King Of Anti-Heroes! At that time I was Just playing This Card and I had this super special awesome choclete coated fudged super card.(anyone get that) Than My Card was destroyed and I ran away and The heroes came!This time The King of anti-heroes Had His Army with him to Take care Of the Kinght, Archer, and MAGICIAN!The Comedy Person Decided To Battle Him But a huge Portal Appeared! IT Started to pull all of us in!!! Chapter 3: Rock Golems-Enter Lord Of the Rings I woke Up and I was with ??? , the Comedy person and the Meme Sniper.The Heroes Weren't With us and we were separated From them.We had To look for them.The Meme Sniper Kept on saying ABOUT this 'Meme dump' and where This Person Named Gollum was there and Blah blah blah blah blah.The Meme dump was a long way to head there so we decided To look For something that can transport us... All Of a sudden Rock looking Gollems started Sorounding us ! "Who dares Enter My Land!" "Ummmmmm You Must be Gollum?" "Ah Yes I am Gollum... I left Planet GC to go To this Land Where i control Gollems! So LEAVE now Or else" "Well we Need your Help To fight to "Pollers" "YOU DON'T DARE MENTION THAT RESTRICTED WORD, GOLLEMS GET THEM OUT OF MY SIGHT!" "Golem, U do net knew de wey 2 victery n u sould fight de pols b4 i snipe wit mai memes" Suddenly,a mysterious person came. "why hello Gollum, What are You doing here?" "No way... Moder?!" "Did you really think that you stopped me, Joe and the others Merely Destroyed a Clone of me and Now I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Category:Stories